utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Akine Yuki
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 秋音- 'Fall sound (Akine) '雪- '''Snow (Yuki) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''VeeKayloid00 IMPORTANT NOTE: Yuki's creator, TheParanoidTuna, has officially given Yuki's voice and character to vkunicorn. |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'Recommended between D#5-F#3' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Chiaki Akine(younger cousin) Alphie (pet cat) Nori Midorine (Best friend) Yokina Kimune(Best Friend) Lin Asobi(Close friend) Mink (Close friend) Chibi Hibinki (good friend) Len Kagamine (crush) Umi Neko (glomp victim) Nikki Yoake (friend) Xzura Linedi (friend) Mint Tenshi (close friend) Yasuo Rakurai (acquaintance) Rou (good friend) Inori Kaidan (friend) Namya (acquaintance) Nya Nya (acquaintance) Kiyoshi (like a little brother) Reyo Karase (good friend) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'14' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'Anything' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE | |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'53 kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'French Bread' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |[http://tetoline.jugem.jp/ Sen (線）] (illustrator) |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'160' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'TheParanoidTuna' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'N/A' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'December 20th, 1997' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'Food, Ramene, Plush Dolls, Friends' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |vkunicorn's YouTube |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'June 2, 2012 (ACT1)' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |'Gross food, being taken advantage of, being alone' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS |'N/A' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Yuki is shy when with strangers and can seem a bit childish, but once she opens up, she can be mature at some times and hyper at others. She is also a closet otaku. She hates it when her friend Midorine Nori calls her moe. Yuki bottles most of her sadness inside of her. Yuki enjoys giving gifts to her friends, often to the point of not having anything left to herself. Because of this, it is very easy to take advantage of her. Yuki has been known to sleep in odd places (under beds, once in a tree, etc...) |} Supplemental Information Hair color: ''Brown, Ankle Length '''Headgear ': Black Headset Eye color: Blue 'Dress: '''Orange sweater with a pink music note sewn on it, jeans, purple sneakers, and a black scarf with the word UTAU on it. '''Nationality ': Japanese 'Race ': Human ' ' 'Personal phrase: '"...Am I really completly useless?" Creation Yuki was originally a fanmade vocaloid created in 2008. No images of her were uploaded to the internet, but her creator has drawn a picture of Yuki's original art. Yuki, as a "fanloid", was a outgoing, cute girl who was loved by everyone at her school. She was perfect and had many boys who wanted to date her. Despite the fact that Yuki dressed like a prostitute, she was a goody goody and wanted to keep her purity. When she met Kagamine Len, they instantly fell in love and made love the first day. The creator was going through a weaboo phase, mind you. After seeing the "errors of her ways", the creator modified Yuki a bit. However, she still had Mary-Sue traits. After going through many changes, the creator believed that Yuki was ready to be shown to the public. The creator herself is not sure how many design changes Yuki went through, but she believes it was around 7 changes. Becoming an UTAU A friend of Yuki's creator introduced her to UTAU. The first time "Yuki" was recorded, she had a low, masucline-sounding voice. Unsatisfied, she was re-recorded. This time, her creator used a higher, whisper-y voice. This voicebank was lost, however. Yuki was recorded 2 more times before her ACT 1 was released. ACT 1 Yuki's ACT 1 had a soft, whispery voicebank that was intended to sound "gentle and soothing", however, it sounded quite the oppisite: Yandere and a bit glitchy. Even so, her creator was satisfied with the final results. Yuki Akine ACT 1 can be downloaded here. Autumn Leaves There was once a story about Yuki written by the creator, who was influenced by Yuki's "yandere sounding voicebank". In the story, Yuki is a yandere who brutally murders her friends, including Kimune Yokina, Xzura Linedi and even her younger cousin, Akine Chiaki. The story was removed by the creator, however, and was left unfinished. ACT 2 Due to Yuki ACT 1 having a few problems (glitchy-sounding oto, a too "yandere" sounding voicebank", missing syllables), the creator decided to create Yuki Akine ACT 2. She used better quality microphone for this ACT. She also made sure that Yuki had all of her hiragana, including quite a few extra. Finally, she also made sure that Yuki had a more "moe" voice. Yuki Akine ACT 2 can be downloaded here Future voicebanks *Yuki will not have any future voicebanks due to the fact that her original voicer has given up on UTAU. VeeKayloid Yuki vkunicorn has decided to move Yuki over to the VeeKayloids. Terms of usage #You MAY use Yuki Akine's voicebank and/or character for 18+ content #You may NOT edit Yuki Akine's voicebank unless it is to improve the quality of the voice #You MAY pair Yuki with a different character ONLY with the creator's permission #You may NOT base a character off Yuki, UNLESS you have the creator's permission #You MAY redistribute the voicebank #You may NOT base a "pitchloid" off Yuki #You may NOT use Yuki's voicebank and/or character for money If you have any questions, feel free to contact the creator here. 'New link: www.vkunicorn.deviantart.com ' Category:Profile pages needing cleanup